The Heart Ripper
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. “Honey don’t stay out to late, the Heart Taker will get you,” my mom said as I sighed and walked out the door. I had heard the story since I was little, I really didn’t believe it that much. Supposedly a guy with black hair, one red eye and one white eye while wearing a trench coat looking thing with black pants was supposed to be out in the woods living but would always come out at night to hunt down the people that wondered into his territory. All we know about his past is that he used to only take woman, rape them and then the next day you would find them dead with their heart ripped out of them, about two years ago the killings had come up again, a group of police had tried to search the woods but only one of them came out alive and he wouldn’t talk about anything. My mom would always tell me that I better be good or he will come and get me when I was little. I walked down the street that was going past the woods where the Dark Carnival was, I started to hear rustling in the bushes so I ran as fast as I could to my friend April’s house. As soon as I arrived at her house she was talking about going into the Dark Carnival just to show people that the Heart Taker didn’t exist, which to me was a bad idea cause I just had a weird feeling about it. “April, your not really thinking about going are you,” I asked already knowing what she was going to say. “Angel, I have to go to prove that he don’t exist, you don’t believe in him do you,” she asked being serious. “No, but I really don’t think it’s a good idea, I just have a bad feeling about it,” I said trying to make her change her mind. “Angel, are you my friend or not, we have to go,” she said taking control so I knew it was no use to get it out of her head. As soon as it got night me and her made our way to the Dark Carnival, we walked down the street like we were going to my house then we made a turn right into the woods, we could barely see anything but the carnival’s lights were guiding us there. We walked as the lights were guiding us, I had the feeling we were being watched but I shrugged it off as my imagination. We kept walking in the woods but after about another minute I realized it was only me walking to the carnival. “April, where did you go,” I screamed as I heard a scream in the distance behind me. “She isn’t with you any more,” a deep hoarse voice said as I heard footsteps coming my way. I started to panic, I ran all the way to the carnival as I noticed there was no ticket-master, it was just a big gate separating the woods from the carnival. I opened the gate as I noticed there was no one behind me, I closed the gate as I heard Ladies and gentlemen Boys and ghouls! Step right up!Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of..Delight!Horror! Fantasy and terror!Your every wish is our command! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I’m warning you.. There’s always a price!Welcome to the greatest show unearthed! I started to hear the footsteps get closer to the gate, I started to panic, I tried to move but I was paralyzed with fear. I stared at the gate as I seen a guy with a kinda long trench coat looking thing on, he had black hair and I looked at his eyes, one was red and one was white. I started to break down in tears as I finally realized that the story’s were true. I finally got up the courage to run, tears kept rolling down my face as I saw a tent so I decided to hide in it. I started to calm down a bit as I heard Come inside for the ride, Your deepest, darkest fears, The best night of your life You’re never leaving here, The unknown, The unseen, Is what you’re gonna find, Witness this, Witness that, Until you lose your mind After I heard that part of the song I heard a deep hoarse demon laugh, “You’ll not hide from me, little girl, your mine,” he said as I could tell he was close. I stayed were I was, after another minute passed I heard footsteps outside the tent and then it went quiet. “There you are,” he said as I felt hands grab me and bring me close to him. The smell that came off of him was like death, and I felt a sticky warm substance with I knew was my friend’s blood. “Please let me go,” I started to beg as I knew it was already to late for me. He brought me close as one of his hands let go and I felt pain in my chest as I knew it was my last night on earth. My memories of my family started to flash before my eyes, and then after that the pain was unbearable so I blacked out. Police Report… Someone had found the body’s of two girl’s beside the woods where supposedly the killer lives, we have identified them as Angel Gannet and April Tan net, the only thing missing from them were their hearts, and there was a sign of a struggle from April. If you all see a guy with one red eye and one white eye please call 1-800-645-6735 to report it to the authority’s we have been on this case for about three years now and we can’t seem to catch him and we have gave him the name The Heart Ripper. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:News Report